Umbrahum
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 44 (Cut) / 44 (Blunt) - Can be damaged once. Crest: 15 (Cut) / 30 (Blunt) - Can be broken thrice, the third break will cause a piece of the crest to fall off. Gives 1 Carve. Tentacles: 50 (Cut) / 22 (Blunt) - Can be damaged. Trunk: '25 (Cut) / 25 (Blunt) Habitat The Umbrahum lives in dark and muddy places, for example caverns in the Flooded Forest or Swamps. In it's Habitat, the Umbrahum is one of the dominating predators and mostly an ambush hunter, even feared by the Gigginox. While growing, the Umbrahum hides within the Earth, causing it's crest to become hard by subterranean pressure. Attacks Umbrahum's Tentacle Attacks cause all Fatigue if hes enraged. *'Attack 1: Tentacle Slam '- Umbrahum slams with one of his tentacle a nearby hunter. This attack is indicated by an Humming sound from the Umbrahum and the lifting of an tentacle. Medium Damage. Can cause Fatigue (reduces Stamina) when enraged. Has the range of an heavy bow gun (the Tentacles are very flexible and can elongate to an extrem length). *'Attack 2: Fatigue Cloud - 'The Umbrahum spits a cloud of his blue liquid, causing heavy fatigue. But deals no damage. When enraged, the Cloud will be bigger and stay for longer. (Heavy Fatigue reduces Stamina by 1 Level) *'Attack 3: Headbutt '- The Umbrahum headbutts a hunter who is close enough, using his rock-hard crest. Large Damage. *'Attack 4: Tentacle Whack -''' Uses two tentacles to whack twice infront of the Umbrahum. Low Damage per Whack. *'Attack 5: 360* Tentacle Whip - '''Umbrahum uses all his tentacles to whip everything in 360 degrees. Low Damage. Umbrahum will rear up and make an very loud humming sound before whipping. *'Attack 6: Fatigue Puke (High Rank) - Umbrahum pukes a lot of his blue liquid, instantly setting the Stamina of Hunters hit to the second lowest level and removing effects that stop Stamina from depleting. The Umbrahum is afterwards instantly fatigued and will try to regain her Stamina. *'Attack 7: Tentacle Flail (G Rank)' - Umbrahum starts to flail with his tentacles. This attack goes from right to left in 180 degrees. Large Damage. Appearance Umbrahum resembles a large, brown crested plant with no visible mouth or openings. The brown crest which spans from the trump to the head is rock-hard and resembles the crest of an barroth. From it's trunk sprout many green-brownish tentacles which don't move until the Umbrahum senses danger or prey. Sometimes a drop of blue liquid is expelled from Umbrahums Tentacles or Head. That blue liquid seems to be neither poisonous nor acidious. The effect or purpose of that liquid is widely unknown. Behavior Umbrahum are docile Plantocidae. It is mostly inactive and moves no inch, until a possible thread appears. Upon sensing danger, the Umbrahum will errect completely and the Tentacles will start to become more active and lash out at the thread. When enraged, the Umbrahum will spill large amounts of the blue liquid, covering it's tentacles with it. Attacks supplemented with the blue liquid cause Fatigue and Headache. When catching prey, the Umbrahum hums and spills a little bit of the blue liquid over the prey and when the effect kicks in, will try to squash the prey with it's tentacles. After the Umbrahum caught his Prey, it will ram it's Tentacles in the Prey's Body, absorbing it within a day completely. Other Status Effect: Fatigue - After an certain amount of fatigue damage is suffered, the stamina of the hero will reduce. If used against monsters, they will faster become fatigued, trying to recover their stamina. Weapons and Armor Armors: Low Rank: Crested Plate Armor Resistances: -15 / 10 / -15 / 5 / 5 Armor Skills: Defense + 1, Stamina Drain, Dull High Rank: Crested Plate S Armor Resistances: -20 / 15 / -20 / 5 / 10 Armor Skills: Defense + 2, Stamina Drain, Constitution +1, Dull G-Rank: Crested Plate X Armor Resistances: -20 / 15 / -20 / 5 / 10 Armor Skills: Defense + 2, Stamina Drain, Constitution +1, PunishDraw, Dull Category:Monster Creation Category:Chloro Wyvern